Godzilla Earth
The Godzilla of the Planet of the Monsters continuity is the second Godzilla within the Toho reboot series of films. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning gorilla, and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning whale. Appearance The 2017 design of the classic monster follows in the footsteps of its 2016 predecessor by incorporating elements of past designs within its own, in this case, that of the 2014 Godzilla incarnation. Differences in the creature's design boil down to the being much more spiky and frayed in appearance, almost looking like a hybrid between the 2014 and 2016 designs for the monster's dorsal spines. The statue for the film depicts them as much more leaflike in aesthetic, even possessing veins, further solidifying his origins by plant-life. Said run all the way down this Godzilla's tail. The creature also looks like it has exposed musculature over its entire body in a similar way to the 2016 Godzilla. However, this Godzilla deviates from looking like pure muscle, and instead bears more of a likeness towards the roots of plants, with moss-like details being prevalent on Godzilla's feet as well. Oddly enough, this Godzilla's foot design is biologically similar to that of a human's, featuring a similar arch between the toe and heel, or calx pads, as well as similar toe design. The leg design overall is similar to that of the Heisei era Godzilla, featuring a simple thigh and shin build, over being digitigrade. The head of this Godzilla bears more than a passing resemblance to the 2014 Godzilla, featuring a much more natural, and normal head shape, almost akin to a sea turtle when looked at head on. His eyes are a blazing blue in coloration, and interestingly enough, this Godzilla lacks natural teeth, instead having tooth-like appendages forming from its skin. The mouth of the creature also possesses an odd, unintentional smile, with the back of the jaw curving upwards. Godzilla's skin tone is a deep green in coloration, making this the first green Godzilla since 1999's MireGoji design. It was recently confirmed that this Godzilla will exceed the already enormous size of the [[Godzilla (SG)|Godzilla from the Shin Godzilla continuity family]]. (June 13, 2017). アニメ映画「GODZILLA」新ビジュアルで歴代最大サイズのゴジラが初披露！ Eiga. Retrieved June 17, 2017 Roar Godzilla's roar in the trailers has been presented as the later Heisei era Godzilla roar. Personality This Godzilla's personality is currently undefined. Origins This Godzilla, much like Shin Godzilla's incarnation features a new, revamped origin. He originated from plant-based lifeforms, and has gone on to live and dominate the planet for 20,000 years.(August 18, 2017). GODZILLA: PLANET OF THE MONSTERS Update SciFi Japan. Retrieved August 18, 2017 History Before the events of Planet of the Monsters, giant monsters emerged and began roaming the Earth, fighting each other and mankind. Godzilla was king among the beasts, with the remains of humanity leaving Earth after a half century of conflict in the year 2048, hoping to find a new homeworld in the form of Tau Ceti e, which resides in the Cetus constellation. They set out on a vessel known as the "Aratrum", and after a 20-year journey, find the fruits of their labor to be in vain, as planetary conditions are unsuitable for life. Upon making a risky return flight back to Earth, the crew finds that 20,000 years have elapsed, and a new ecosystem has formed, with Godzilla remaining king on top of it.INTRO/STORY Godzilla Anime. Retrieved June 17, 2017 ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Abilities In the ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse the official prequel novelization, Godzilla's movements are said to be almost undetectable due to its body lacking emissions of electromagnetic waves; only electromagnetic pulses caused by its use of atomic breath will allow humanity to detect. Godzilla also swims faster, quieter, and deeper than any submarines. Atomic breath As seen in a trailer, Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of its predecessors. This electronic beam is highly destructive. In the process of this attack, Godzilla also produces strong electromagnetic pulses. This incarnation's atomic breath takes on the form of a beam, almost like Shin Godzilla's atomic breath attack. Electromagnetic pulse Godzilla is able to utilize and discharge an EMP. This is a trait also passed onto the Servum. Metallic tissue Much like the Servum, Godzilla possesses metallic bodily tissue. Gallery List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' References Category:Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters: Kaiju